


New Year's in Paris

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, New Year's Eve, OT3, Oral Sex, Other, Shiro and Keith are Bodyguards, Spitroasting, Threesome, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, maid outfit, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro and Keith are bodyguards, working late on New Year's Eve at a swanky party. Luckily, they come home to Lance, who was recently inspired by a trip to Paris to throw a party of his own.





	New Year's in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Fey, for this prompt!! It was so much fun :))))))

Lance hated waiting, but he'd gone through too much trouble to ruin the surprise. He glanced at the mirror in the living room, trying to straighten the tiny lace hat he'd spent so long positioning perfectly in his thick chestnut hair. Candles were glowing around the open-concept space, city lights twinkling in the distance, beyond the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

He was picking at the hem of his skirt when he finally heard them in the hall, two sets of heavy footsteps accompanied by a low murmur of voices. His pulse jumped and he hopped off the back of the couch, fingers smoothing the bodice of the black fabric as he stood.

It was New Year's Eve and although the ball had long-since dropped he was wide awake, butterflies prancing in his gut.

A key slid into the lock and the door opened. Shiro was the first one inside, his hair mussed, tuxedo jacket slung over one shoulder. His bowtie was undone, the top two buttons of his white shirt popped open, the tan leather holster sporting a firearm on either side of his muscled torso.

His grey eyes rounded with shock as he stepped aside so Keith could get into the apartment and shut the door.

Keith still wore his jacket, although his tie was stuffed into the front pocket. His dark hair was pulled back at his nape and it took him a moment to catch on before his expression matched Shiro's.

“Welcome home,” Lance purred, walking around the table he'd set for them.

White linen fabric draped down to the floor, crisp and clean. Plates were covered with silver lids, a bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice and the candelabra in the middle dripping wax beneath its small flames.

Decadence, pure and simple. Only the best for his boys.

“What's the occasion?” Keith asked, one dark brown arched above his hooded gaze as he dragged it over Lance's lithe body.

“Aside from New Year’s?” Lance leaned against the table, a glint in his blue eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You two have been working a lot of overtime and we haven’t had a day off together in forever. But tomorrow we can sleep in and do nothing all day and not even put on real pants. Well, I guess I shouldn’t say  _ nothing _ ,” he added with a wink.

Keith and Shiro exchanged a knowing smile as they waited for Lance to continue. They were bodyguards, hired by wealthy elites and celebrities, and tonight they’d both been on duty for a pop star’s New Year’s Eve party.

Lance lifted his skirt so the white lace ruffles beneath it were showing, his mouth curling into a feline grin. “Plus I'm still really fucking bummed you couldn't come to Paris with me. So I thought I'd bring a little bit of Paris to you.”

The maid outfit had called to him from one of the shop windows on St. Croix de la Bretonnerie and he couldn't resist, an idea hatching as he flipped through his English to French dictionary to find the translation for ‘garter belt.’

The bodice was fitted and the skirt was short, revealing black garters that hooked to his nude silk stockings, save the one black seam piped up the backs of his legs. Initially, he'd envisioned lethal high heels to complete his ensemble, but the pair he bought was too uncomfortable and was forgotten on the floor of their shared walk-in closet.

“Hungry?” Lance asked as both men continued to stare, watching as he perched himself on the edge of the table and crossed his long legs.

Shiro was the first to move, folding his jacket over one of the chairs and crooking a finger beneath Lance's chin to bring his face up for a chaste kiss.

“Not for food.” His voice was low and rough, pupils dilated with lust.

Keith came up beside them, fingers tracing Lance's collarbone where it was exposed. They were both broader than Lance, their bodies closing around him in a solid wall of muscle, and he embraced the thrum of electricity that sparked deep in his belly. Keith bent down, nose running along the sensitive skin where Lance's throat and shoulder met. His lips parted, suckling until a mark blossomed pink and Lance moaned.

“You’re gorgeous tonight, kitten,” Shiro said, uncrossing Lance's legs with his heavy palms and sinking to his knees, his fingers ghosting over the soft stockings as he positioned himself, shoulders spreading Lance’s knees wide.

He looked up at Lance through heavy lashes and slipped his hands beneath his skirt, thumbs brushing against his cock as his mouth latched on to the inside of Lance's thigh, just above the stocking.

“You went through all this trouble for us?” Keith asked, hand cupping the side if Lance's face and drawing his attention.

Lance could only nod beneath Keith's dark stare, breath catching in his throat as Shiro moved up and up, tongue flicking the black elastic strap of his garter.

“You're amazing,” Keith said, a beautiful smile curling his lips.

He bent down to kiss Lance, his mouth hard and hot and demanding. Shiro drew circles with his thumbs at the apex of Lance’s thighs and licked a hot stripe up Lance's cock.

He moaned, turning himself over to sensation as they ate him up–Keith’s pace urgent, while Shiro moved with aching tenderness, slowly rolling Lance in his mouth until he was hard.

The juxtaposition was bliss.

Keith nibbled at his lips, hands burrowed deep in Lance's hair, knocking the hat into the champagne bucket. He pulled back so he could look down into Lance's wanton expression.

“What do you want, baby?”

Lance tried to think about it but Shiro's mouth proved too great a distraction.

“Up,” he said. “Let me up.”

Keith stepped back and helped Lance to his feet, Shiro kneeling to the side. Keith turned Lance to face him, littering his throat with love bites. He pinched Lance’s nipples through his dress and Shiro wasted no time lifting his cheeks apart, sealing his mouth over Lance’s entrance.

Lance cried out, his legs wobbling as Shiro teased him. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and pushed, a silent request that Keith picked up on instantly, dropping to his knees and ducking beneath his skirt to nuzzle his pubic hair, planting love bites on his hips and stomach before drawing Lance into his mouth.

The candles flickered, providing enough golden light to cast their shadow against the wall, Lance standing between them as they took him apart. His hips couldn’t decide between thrusting back onto Shiro’s face or rocking forward into Keith’s mouth, leaving him panting in frustration as he awkwardly tried to do both.

Eventually, they found a rhythm, Keith pursing his lips around Lance’s length as Shiro breached his tight entrance, tongue slipping in and out languidly. Lance didn’t know how long they went on, one hand bunching his skirt in his fist, the other on Keith’s shoulder as he did his best to steady himself amidst the onslaught of sensation.

Shiro pulled away, nipping at Lance’s cheek, and a moment later he felt the press of two insistent fingers as they eased inside him. He let out a strangled moan as Shiro began to stretch him, his mouth returning to tease his hole. Keith reached between them and curled deft fingers around Lance’s balls, his thighs tightening as heat clawed its way up his body like molten lava, dark and heavy, leaving every part of him immobilized in its wake.

He could no longer squirm between them, his entire frame rigid as they continued their blissful torment. Shiro added a third finger and picked up his pace as Keith swallowed him to the hilt, Lance’s head twitching against the back of his throat. Keith’s hands tugged insistently at Lance’s thighs, fingers slipping beneath the stockings. He growled, moving furiously as he bobbed his head, violet gaze locked on Lance.

He moved his hand from Keith’s shoulder to his head, fingers diving into his hair and knocking his hair tie loose. Keith’s dark locks fell forward, framing his face and behind him, Shiro spread his fingers wide, scissoring Lance open and dragging them along the tight walls of his passage.

Lance broke, coming in sporadic bursts, hips bucking as he filled Keith’s mouth and spasmed around Shiro’s fingers. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but ride out his pleasure, bones liquid, body quaking with aftershocks.

Shiro slipped from him first, Lance’s stare glued to Keith’s face as he pulled off his cock with a sloppy pop, wiping away cum and spit from his chin with the back of his hand.

“Fuck,” Lance whispered, blinking to keep his heavy lids open, body flush and tingling.

Shiro stood up, wrapping a loose arm around Lance’s waist as he kissed the back of his neck.

“You’re so sexy,” he murmured into Lance’s skin. “What do you want now, kitten?”

Lance let out a huff of laughter. “Aren’t you two the ones who should be calling the shots? You know, with the whole maid thing and all?”

Shiro hummed and Keith got to his feet, carding a hand through Lance’s hair and brushing a thumb over his lips.

“I kinda have to agree with Shiro on this one. It’s your scene, baby. What should we do next?”

“You two,” Lance managed to say, ignoring the way his sensitive cock jerked as they held him, “have too many clothes on. You could–uh–undress each other.”

It took them a few moments to untangle themselves from Lance but Keith and Shiro found their way to each other and began tugging off their clothes, careful to set aside their firearms where they wouldn’t be a hazard.

“Wait! Let me sit down so I can appreciate this.” Lance walked over to the couch—a strut in his step—and the others followed, standing in front of him. “As you were.”

Lance waved his hand and Keith laughed, he and Shiro picking up where they left off. They shared greedy kisses as determined fingers removed layer after layer of cloth, discarding it on the floor until they were eventually down to their underwear. Lance watched as they touched, their hands exploring all that beautiful muscle, their skin glowing in the flittering amber light.

“Shiro,” Lance said, and they broke apart to stare at him, arms still wrapped around each other. “Go down on Keith.”

Shiro flushed pink and turned back to Keith before he nodded, trailing his mouth along Keith’s torso as he lowered himself. He tugged Keith’s briefs down, waiting for him to step out of the black fabric and grinning up at him.

“Hold yourself open for me, baby,” Shiro said.

Keith responded by reaching down to his front, spreading his legs a bit and holding himself on either side of his cock. Shiro pulled it into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and Keith hissed, thrusting his hips forward.

“Tell him how it feels, Keith,” Lance said, stroking a hand in lazy circles across his belly as he watched them.

“So good,” Keith bit out. “Shiro. Yes! Please.”

“Please what?” Lance prompted.

“Please, finger me!”

Shiro sat back on his heels, chin glistening as he slurped two fingers into his mouth. He slipped his fingers between Keith’s legs, gently teasing his ass before pressing in one at a time. His lips found their way back to Keith’s cock and he synchronized his movements, Keith trembling beneath his ministrations.

“You two look gorgeous,” Lance said. “Next time, I’m filming this shit.”

Shiro snorted a bit, but continued to work Keith, recognizing the way his muscles tightened,  quickening his pace in response.

“Make him come, Shiro.”

Shiro opening his mouth, lewd noises leaving him as he lapped up Keith’s front, ducking down to tease between his lips before moving back to pamper his flushed cock. Keith stuffed his fingers into his mouth to keep from screaming, but Lance was having none of that.

“Let us hear you, Keith.”

Keith moaned immediately, gasping for breath around ragged sounds poured from him. He keened, hips stuttering as he came. Shiro caught him as his knees buckled, pulling Keith securely against his chest as they sank to the floor.

“That was incredible,” he said, fingertips stroking along Keith’s back.

Lance stood, walking over to them, hands planted firmly on his hips.

“Thanks for the show,” he said with a grin.

Shiro got to his feet, Keith in tow, and turned his attention over to Lance. His fingers brushed Lance’s skin along the edge of the dress as he closed the distance between them. Shiro let his hands drift down to Lance’s waist, spanning it easily. Lance was flush against him, Shiro’s cock nudging Lance’s ass.

“Enough playing around,” he said, hand pushing between Lance’s shoulder blades to position him at a 90-degree angle.

Excitement flooded his veins as he gave himself over to Shiro’s ministrations, the other man flipping up his skirt to expose his ass. Lance dug into the front pocket of his dress and produced a small packet of lube, half-turning to look at Shiro as he held it over his shoulder.

“Need some of this?’

Shiro took the packet, keeping Lance’s gaze as he tore it open, squeezing it into his palm. He bit his bottom lip as his fist closed around his shaft.

“Thanks,” Shiro said, a smirk turning up one corner of his mouth.

Lance had a comeback on the tip of his tongue, but it turned into a sigh as Shiro used the excess lube to nudge two fingers into Lance’s entrance. After a few strokes, Shiro was satisfied and pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with the crown of his heavy cock.

Lance whimpered as Shiro sank in and Keith grabbed his chin and turned him back around so he was facing forward.

“What’s the matter,  _ kitten _ ?” Keith teased, shoving three fingers into Lance’s mouth. “Cat got your tongue?”

Lance moaned sucking Keith’s fingers while Shiro rocked into him at a slow, torturous rate.

“That’s what I thought,” Keith said, removing his fingers. “I’ve got a mess for you to clean up, baby.”

He shifted so his front was in line with Lance’s mouth, holding himself open just as he had for Shiro, but with one hand so he could use the other to tug Lance’s face forward. Lance mouthed at Keith’s cock, feeling it fill and expand against his tongue. His eyes fluttered shut and he undulated against Keith, his lips slick with the moisture from Keith’s orgasm, and he reveled in the musky scent of sex and  _ them _ .

Shiro started moving in shallow thrusts, and Lance used the rhythm to blow Keith, the three of them finding a sensual harmony.

“How does he feel?” Keith asked Shiro, violet gaze watching intently as Shiro thrust into Lance, his broad chest smattered with a red blush, white fringe falling in his eyes.

“Tight,” Shiro said, hands gripping Lance’s hips as he slammed forward, burying himself to the hilt.

Lance cried out around Keith’s cock.

“I think he can come untouched,” Shiro said, Keith’s hands burrowed in Lance’s hair as he fucked his face.

“I think so too.”

Shiro grabbed Lance’s arms and wrenched them behind his back, pinning them above his ass for leverage. Keith leaned forward, hooking an arm around Shiro’s neck and pulling him in for a searing kiss. Their mouths tangled as they fucked Lance between them, tongues diving deep as their pace became more and more frantic.

Lance felt tears prick the corner of his eyes, his overstimulated body beginning to tighten again. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself, but Shiro’s grip was like a vice and he could only stay put and let them have their way with him.

Shiro grunted, releasing Lance to tear open the maid’s costume, ripping it at the collar all the way down and tugging it apart. Keith helped, pulling the fabric out of the way to expose Lance’s back. Shiro released his arms so the tattered remains could fall to the floor, and Lance took the opportunity to close his fist around his aching cock.

“Nuh uh,” Keith chided, grabbing Lance’s wrists and guiding his hands to his head, holding them down with his own as he rocked against Lance’s face. “Untouched.”

Lance whined as Shiro pounded him from behind, the stretch almost unbearable.

“Keep it up,” Keith commanded, directing Lance’s attention back to the task at hand. He swallowed Keith with renewed effort, letting the muscles in his stomach tighten as he neared another climax.

“So good. So good for me,” Shiro crooned, leaning forward to bite Lance’s shoulder, sucking a bruise into his skin.

Lance’s shout was muffled by Keith’s front, and Shiro slipped his hands down to grip Lance’s thighs, bending his knees so he could thrust deeper. The new angle had Shiro’s cock glancing along Lance’s prostate, and his fingers dug into his scalp. Shiro pumped his hips savagely while Keith ground his hips against Lance’s tongue as the three of them climbed, lust tying them together in an intoxicating dance.

Keith was the first to come, his body curling around Lance’s head as his orgasm shook him.

“Lance! Fuck!”

Lance moaned appreciatively, licking up the moisture and teasing Keith through his climax. Shiro was panting, one hand slipping beneath Lance’s garter belt and tearing the stocking as his hips slapped against Lance’s ass.

“You’re such a slut,” Keith said with a grin, looking down at Lance’s face.

Lance whimpered in response, cock twitching at Keith’s words.

“You look so good with Shiro’s cock filling you up. I bet you waited all night for us to get home, just so we could ruin your pretty little dress.”

Shiro gritted his teeth, pounding into Lance with a new force and Lance felt pleasure twist his gut until he couldn’t think straight. Keith bent down and whispered in Lance’s ear.

“Why don’t you come around his big cock, hm? Let me see you.”

That was enough to send Lance over the edge, his cock bobbing as strings of white painted his stomach. He clenched so hard, he saw stars, and Shiro shouted, hips stuttering as he followed. Lance could feel his seed inside him, and he shivered, his body wracked with wave after wave of heat until he finally came back down.

Keith kissed his cheek, pushing his hair out of his eyes and murmuring sweet words of praise.  _ You’re so beautiful. That felt so good. Thank you, baby. I love you. You’re perfect. _

Shiro pulled out and Lance mewled at the sudden emptiness. Then Shiro and Keith were guiding him to their bathroom, turning on the water in their large glass shower.

“That was amazing,” Shiro said, eyes tender as he kissed Lance’s puffy mouth. Lance hummed with contentment and gazed over at the mirror, taking in his appearance, hair mussed, body flushed and sticky, garter belt still in place holding to the remaining stocking just barely.

“You guys were amazing,” he answered, looking from Shiro to Keith. “Thanks for indulging me.”

Shiro chuckled. “Any time.”

Keith kissed Shiro’s neck, hand finding Lance’s to twine their fingers together.

“I think I like Paris."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a note if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I guess I'm on Twitter now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
